


Clint likes Nuts

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint really likes nuts, Introducing the Boyfriend to the family, M/M, Nuts, Peanuts - Freeform, Phil is a Steve Fanboy, Tony likes Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint really like nuts....and Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint likes Nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerosele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/gifts), [I'm sorry for the writing...Les Mis happened](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=I%27m+sorry+for+the+writing...Les+Mis+happened).



Clint is such a bird. He hides in high places, he always gets his prey, and he is a hoader.  
Especially with nuts.  
Clint loves nuts.  
Whenever someone brings nuts into the tower they always end up in Clint's "nest".  
Whenever someone tries to eat the nuts that Clint buys, well, they get an arrow shot at them.  
It's odd really. Clint had a sixth sense for anyone about to touch his nuts.  
Even when Tony waited until Clint was out for a mission, Clint had rigged a device to shoot at anyone who went near his nuts.  
Clint was nuts about nuts.  
The team kept it at that....Until Clint brought Phil to the tower.  
The team was already friends with Phil. Everyone liked Phil. They talked around the breakfast table.   
Steve was answering all of Phil's eager questions as the rest of the team listened in.  
Natasha was cleaning her gun. Tony playing with gears. Bruce just chilling. Clint eating peanuts.   
Phil was listening intently and absintmindedly grabbed one of Clint's peanuts.  
The whole team paused and stared in horror. They waited and ....  
Nothing happened.  
"Then what happened?" Phil asked Steve.  
Steve blinked and answered "Oh well, uh we blew up the tank."  
Phil's eyes went wide, "Wow!"

After many other stories from Steve, Phil left. After giving Clint a kiss on the check at the doorway, of course.  
Clint closed the door, blushing. He turned to see the team staring at him with wide eyes.  
Tony was the first to speak; "Wow, I knew you liked nuts but I didnt know you liked NUTS!"  
Natasha hit him on the back of the head and Steve gave him a warning look.  
"He's a good guy." Bruce said, and then turned to walk to the lab with Natasha.  
"Sooooo Where did you go on your first date?" Tony asked. Before Clint could answer, Steve nodded at Cint and pushed Tony out of hte room before he could pester Clint more.  
Clint smiled before pulling out his phone.  
"Hello?" Phil answered.  
"Tony made the nut joke." Clint said with a grin.  
"Damnit! I trusted Steve to stop him." Phil cried.   
"Uh huh, We are going to the peanut factory on the next date."  


He heard Phil sigh before he hung up the phone It wasn't the worst family/boyfriend introduction he's had.


End file.
